


Hard Play

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, M/M, Riding Crops, Succubi & Incubi, Tails, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke lets Aizen get away with a lot more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Play

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: underage character having sex, graphic depictions of sex with a character underneath the age of majority (at 17), barebacking, deepthroating, mild blood play, caning, sex toys, unsafe kink practices, Dom/sub situations, mentions of: fisting, knifeplay, erotic asphyxiation, sharing a partner not entirely of their will

The private room that Aizen gets them in the club is huge and its crimson walls are lined with toys and tools for pleasure and punishment. The room reminds Zeke of one of the playrooms in Sasha’s brothel and heat starts to burn in his veins at the memory of what fun can be had in such a room even if they  _don’t_  make it to the bed.

Aizen runs his fingers through short strands of dark brown hair and watches Zeke walk around in the large room touching things with an unreadable expression on his face. The boy spends a significant amount of time tracing his fingers over a wide padded bench that’s at the perfect height for several different kinds of play and Aizen smirks as he considers starting the rest of their night there.

“We need to talk about your limits,” he says finally when Zeke returns to his side and presses close. “I need to know what’s not on the table for you aside for what you mentioned in the alley.”

Zeke sits down hard on the bed and looks up at Aizen with his lips slightly parted.  He combs his fingers through the wayward strands of his long black hair as he watches the older man loom over him. “Nothing that will leave me scarred and nothing that will injure my face,” he says firmly, “If you want to cut me up that’s fine, but unless you know how to heal injuries without leaving scarring, we can’t play too hardcore with knives. My friends will worry if they see those kinds of marks.”

“But bruises are fine?” Aizen asks, fingers flexing eagerly at the thought. “I want to mark you up a little at least.” He glances in the direction of the various paddles and implements for sensation play, gaze lingering on the long rattan canes hanging on their hooks. “And I can heal small injuries if I need to, just in case I do more damage than you can heal.”

“I like bruises,” Zeke says in a breathy tone a moment later. “And you did mention wanting to choke me…” He trails off and blushes bright red. “I want to try it. And I want you to fuck me again, soon.”

Aizen smiles down at Zeke and the expression is predatory. “And what if I don’t want to fuck you again right now?” He watches Zeke’s expression change from aroused to mildly worried with that same expression on his face. “If I told you that you had to earn my cock, what would you do?”

Zeke whimpers and drops a hand into his lap so that he can squeeze his penis through his trousers. “Don’t say stuff like that,” he breathes as he reaches up and rubs at his horns with his free hand. “Not unless you want me to come too quickly.” Touching his own horns has Zeke’s breath coming faster and faster and he can’t make himself stop.

“I should make you wear a cock ring,” Aizen announces casually, reaching out and grabbing Zeke’s hands so that he can’t touch himself any further. He presses Zeke down onto the bed with his arms stretched up above his head and crushes the youth down with the weight of his body until Zeke is whining and wriggling eagerly underneath him. “Since you don’t have any self-control to speak of…”

“That’s me,” Zeke says as he rocks up so that he can rock his hips up against Aizen’s groin. When he clenches his muscles, he can feel a sticky sort of ache coming from between his legs and it drives him  _wild_  to imagine being fucked again so soon after the first time. “I’m completely without self-control. But if I had any control, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Aizen can’t seem to help himself. He ducks his head and kisses Zeke right square on that soft mouth, tasting the faintest remnants of himself on the boy’s tongue. Kissing is good. Kissing makes Zeke buck underneath him and scratch his back up with ragged nails. Kissing is—

A distraction.

When Aizen breaks the kiss and returns to standing over Zeke, the little incubus growls and reaches up to tug him back down. His tail lashes behind him as he scratches at Aizen’s forearms through his shirtsleeves. “Come  _on_ ,” Zeke says as though whining will get him his way, “Can’t we kiss a little while longer?” He pouts. “I just want a kiss.”

“No,” Aizen says and he makes it a firm thing. “ _I’m_ in charge, not you. And what I want is what matters.” He looks Zeke over from head to toe and then sneers in a way that has Zeke squirming against the mattress as his erection presses against the front of his shirt. “Go take off your clothes and stand in front of the bench over there facing away, I have plans for you.”

Zeke moans and starts stripping before he even makes it across the room. Naked, the air in the room should feel cool on his skin, but instead Zeke feels like he’s boiling in his own skin. He feels hot underneath Aizen’s gaze, as though he’s being measured by the older man’s dark gaze and he doesn’t want it to stop. He’s sinking under quickly, body humming with the expectation about the way the night will go and even though he knows better than to do anything like this, he can’t stop himself from wanting Aizen. From wanting Aizen to hurt him.

“Have you ever been caned before?” Aizen asks and Zeke yelps when his words register and he feels the delicious warmth of the older human’s body pressing up against his backside.

Zeke shakes his head hard enough to send his dark curls flopping all over the place. “No. Never,” he admits in a fast rush of words, “Won’t it break the skin?”

Aizen curls his fingers against the smooth side of Zeke’s hip and rubs the skin there. “I’m good with a cane,” he promises against the shell of the boy’s ear. “I can keep from cutting you open if you don’t want and if I break the skin, it won’t be very deep.” He kisses the side of Zeke’s face and then shifts back so he can get his hands on the young demon’s ass and squeeze. “You can tell me to stop at any time.”

When Zeke nods, Aizen grips his tail in a firm grip and brings the long length around to the front of his body. He uses the incubus’ twitching tail as an impromptu cock ring, looping it tightly around the balls and base until the spade-tip is resting flush against his slick shaft. It won’t stop Zeke from coming all over himself, but it’ll do to keep him from coming before the caning. “Have you ever used your tail like this before?

Zeke shudders and his head drops forward as a whispered “no” leaves his mouth. His breathing pushes out of his chest in a lusty moan and it only takes a touch to the small of his back to guide him over the bench.

“A-are you going to cane me now?” Zeke’s voice comes out hushed and just a little bit rough as need chokes him.

Aizen walks around until he’s standing in front of the little incubus. He tilts Zeke’s chin up with two of his fingers and smiles when he sees the way that the boy’s pupils look blown. “Not yet,” he murmurs, watching as Zeke parts his mouth instinctively and his tongue flicks out. “I’m not ready for that yet.” He smiles at the look of disappointment on Zeke’s flushed face and strokes his thumb over the boy’s pushed out bottom lip.

Zeke moans and his eyes flutter shut. “Please don’t make me wait too long,” he pleads in a hushed tone. His dick feels heavy between his legs and with every second that passes without Aizen giving him  _something_ , Zeke squirms, driving his dick against the padding on the bench.

“You’re so impatient,” Aizen says, sounding pleased with himself, “I’ll give you what you need in a little while, but I’m not finished setting up yet.” He pats Zeke’s cheek gently and then moves away out of the incubus’ line of sight to where he has the cane, lubricant, and a very impressive black anal plug.

No time gets wasted.

Aizen slicks two of his fingers up and slides them into Zeke’s asshole with a smooth movement that sees the boy moaning and pumping his hips against the bench. Zeke is wet and slick inside, still open from the earlier fucking in the alleyway, and when Aizen presses a third finger in and curves them down, Zeke accepts it gracefully.

 “You’re going to take a plug for me,” Aizen says as Zeke’s muscles spasm around his fingers. “I have a big one, never been used, and you’re going to take it for me like the whore that you are.” He ducks his head and licks a wet line over the small of the boy’s back just above the base of his tail, tasting salt and sweat on his tongue. “I’ll cane you after that.”

Zeke whimpers again and rocks up on his toes in a plea for more. His hole looks so good stretched out around Aizen’s fingers and it takes every ounce of his self-control to keep from kicking Zeke’s legs apart and fucking that little hole right then and there. He reaches blindly for the plug and then nudges it against Zeke’s asshole until it sinks in and Zeke utters a sob.

“Does it hurt?” Aizen asks in a low tone.

Zeke nods his head and whimpers. “Y-yes,” he breathes, fingers scrabbling over the soft padding. “It burns a little. It’s good.” He pushes backwards so that he can meet the thrusts of Aizen’s wrist as the older man gets the plug seated inside of his body.  “More please?”

When Aizen slaps the curve of Zeke’s ass, it’s a little harder than a lovetap. The blow stings and Zeke cries out before he bites his bottom lip and focuses on something other than the heat radiating from his ass. It’s nothing compared to other actual spankings that Zeke has had before and he’s certain that it won’t be anything at all compared to the caning he’s about to receive.

Zeke is so busy trying not to come that he doesn’t notice Aizen readying the cane until the first blow falls dead center on his ass and pain bursts behind his eyes as they roll in his head. It hurts. Badly. It feels like a stripe of fire licking along Zeke’s nerves and he doesn’t scream at the pain and the intense pleasure as the plug within him is jostled, but it’s close.

Aizen gives him a small amount of time to breathe, a few seconds where Zeke feels the burn recede somewhat, and then the cane falls in a different spot and Zeke actually  _loses_  his head a little bit for the pain of it. His dick is so hard that it’s its own pain and Zeke whines as he tries to keep his cool and keep from crying.

To Zeke, being caned is  _nothing_ like being spanked. The blows from the cane don’t blend into a blur of heat. Every blow is individual as they crack down on the swell of Zeke’s ass and thighs and he keeps squirming, breath hitching as his skin  _burns_  and the plug keeps nudging his prostate. “Pleasepleaseplease,” Zeke whimpers in a frantic litany as he drives his hips down against the bench and then a blow near the fleshiest part of his ass sends him sprawling over the bench.

The blows stop, but Zeke hardly even notices. He’s gone, lost in that part of his brain that usually sees him gleefully going to his knees for a lover, and so when Aizen grips the plug and starts to fuck him with it as an added little tease, his knees buckle and he sobs. He feels so  _good_ , so loose and sweet all the way down to his bones that he doesn’t even flinch when he feels a steady trickle of blood sliding down the backs of his thighs.

In fact, the blood only spurs Zeke on further. “Please fuck me,” he begs in a shameless growl as Aizen’s hands stroke over his inflamed skin and rub against the welts there. “ _Please_!”

Aizen drops down to his knees and then turns his attention to the raised welts on the surface of Zeke’s reddened skin left behind by the cane. He licks the blood away with broad swipes of his tongue and then when Zeke stops shivering and starts to relax, he sinks his teeth into the curve of the boy’s ass cheek that’s closest to him in a rough bite.

Zeke wails at the bite and rakes his claws over the padding and tearing it to shreds. “Oh  _god_!” The pain is hard to ignore but it’s a good pain. Aizen’s teeth don’t break the skin, but they might as well have from the way that Zeke reacts. “Will you hurry up and fuck me already?”

“Ask me nicely,” Aizen purrs as he grips the side of Zeke’s left thigh where there are several welts that are still smeared with blood.

“Please fuck me,” Zeke says carefully, trying to keep from slurring his words as Aizen touches him and turns his brain to mush. “I’ll do anything.”

Aizen stands up and then dusts his knees off. He takes in the sight of the little incubus’ sweaty back and his bruised thighs with a contemplative look. “You will?” He drawls in a low voice that has the incubus squirming some more. “What if I wanted to watch you with someone else? Would you be into that?”

Zeke flinches, thinking about all of the ways that adding another person could go wrong. It’s bad enough that he’s let one perfect stranger fuck him, cane him,  _bleed him_ — He doesn’t exactly feel comfortable with the idea of having another stranger fuck him in the same night. “If I say no,” Zeke says softly as he turns so that he can look at Aizen as the older man stands behind him and rubs at the base of his tail, “Will you make me leave?”

“I’m not going to  _make_  you do anything, Zeke,” Aizen says in that same low tone as he returns his fingers to the plug nestled between the boy’s ass cheeks. He pulls the plug out slowly and then pushes his fingers in as though he doesn’t want Zeke to be empty for a single moment. “If you change your mind, I’m sure I can find someone to fuck your pretty little mouth.”

“O-okay,” Zeke stammers as he fucks himself on Aizen’s fingers and makes a needy little sound that causes his face to burn. “I’m s-sorry—” He can’t help but apologize, but Aizen curls the fingers of his free hand around the nape of Zeke’s neck and holds him in place easily.

“Don’t apologize,” Aizen growls as he presses the head of dick against Zeke’s slick hole and starts to push in with a slow movement that has Zeke clawing at the bench again. “You’ll make it up to me later.”

Aizen doesn’t ask if Zeke wants more from him.

He doesn’t have to.

He can read it in the shuddering line of the teenager’s body and the breathy whimpers that Zeke can’t keep to himself. The control he has over the young incubus is its own high and Aizen isn’t anywhere near as gentle as he could be as he sinks in all the way until his thighs are pressed flush to Zeke’s bruised body and Zeke makes a faintly pained noise for it. He squeezes the back of the boy’s neck once and then reaches up to scratch at the base of the demon’s horns. “I’ll give you time to come back from this orgasm,” he promises, “But I’m not finished with you yet.”

If the spurt of precome over the padded bench is any hint, Zeke is looking forward to the promise of more pain and pleasure.


End file.
